This invention relates generally to hunting garments, and more particularly, to a hunting garment having an inflatable cushion attached thereto.
Hunting vests are used by hunters in the United States and elsewhere. However, few of these vests address the comfort needs of the hunter. While hunting, the hunter may spend long periods of time seated in one place. Due to possible observation of movement of the hunter by the prey, a hunter attempts to remain still and move as little as possible. This often becomes uncomfortable for the hunter, and moreover, the hunter often becomes wet and cold due to moisture on the ground.
To facilitate maintaining hunter comfort, some vests have been designed such that a foam rubber cushion flips down from the bottom of the vest. However, this foam rubber cushion often provides little comfort and is not adjustable. Other seating devices include collapsible stools which are hand carried and then set up at a desired location, but these stools require the hunter to carry extra equipment.